


Fallen souls

by Sugar_Brown



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cute Kids, Dark Past, Depressed Sans (Undertale), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Happy Ending, Human-Monster War (Undertale), Human/Monster Society, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Monster Magic (Undertale), Past Character Death, Past Lives, Sad Asgore (Undertale), The Underground (Undertale), Undertale Pacifist Route
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:55:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28600305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugar_Brown/pseuds/Sugar_Brown
Summary: /!\Mention d'un ancien suicide/!\Encore un énième AU d'Undertale. Mais cette fois ce n'est pas une histoire centrée sur un Sans modifié. Pas de Ink, pas de Error, pas de multivers... Cette histoire est centrée sur une question : Que se serait-il passé si les habitants de l'underground avaient connu les enfants tombés ?À cause d'une expérience d'Alphys, les six âmes emprisonnées dans le palais de Asgore se sont éparpillées aux quatre coins de l'underground. Ne pouvant survivre sans corps, elles ont fusionné avec des âmes de monstres qui passaient par là. Cette situation ne semble convenir à personne, chacun ayant peur de l'autre... Mais ils devront apprendre à s'entraider, car le lien qui les uni est plus profond qu'ils ne le pensent...Que se passera-t-il quand les fusionnés devront se séparer ? Quel choix feront-ils ? Laisser Alphys récupérer les âmes ? Ou devenir des fugitifs pour protéger leur nouveau compagnon ?
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Je préviendrai quand un chapitre fera mention de suicide et j'ajouterai ce symbole : /!\, au début et à la fin du passage. Utilisez cltr+f

Le château royal de new home était imposant, resplendissant, brillant, éblouissant même ! À l'image de son propriétaire, disait le peuple. Mais si on avait demandé son avis au dit propriétaire, il aurait répondu qu'il était tout le contraire de ce château... Il n'était qu'un être répugnant sans pitié. Mais il était prêt à endosser ce rôle, pour son peuple, pour ses ancêtres, pour sa famille perdue...

Asgore, roi des monstres, se répétait ce discours tous les jours, pour lui donner la force de continuer. Il avait déjà sacrifié six enfants innocents, il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter. Pas si proche du but, pas avec les espoirs du peuple tout entier sur ses épaules.

Le roi se tenait à l'extrême limite de son royaume, là où se trouvait la barrière. Il avait entreposé les âmes dans leurs conteneurs ici, sachant que personne ne pouvait s'y introduire sans son autorisation. Cette dernière avait été attribué à Alphys, la plus brillante scientifique du royaume. Elle avait prévenu le roi qu'elle avait réussi à construire une machine qui lui permettrait de fusionner de force avec les âmes humaine sans les faire souffrir.

Paradoxalement, c'était une de ses principales préoccupations au sujet des âmes collectées : ne pas les faire souffrir. C'est pour ça qu'elles étaient dans ces cylindres qui les maintenaient dans un état de stase physique et qu'elles n'avaient pas été forcé de fusionner : car cela était très douloureux.

"- M-mon roi ?"

Asgore se retourna brusquement, surpris de cette interruption. Heureusement, ce n'était que Alphys qui était arrivé. Il se détendit alors un peu et repris alors son rôle de bon roi.

"- Alphys ! Je ne vous attendais pas de si tôt !

\- D-désolé... Mais j'étais s-si pressée de vous montrer cette m-merveille !"

La scientifique pointa la machine assez imposante qu'elle avait mise sur des roulettes pour la tirer jusqu'ici. C'était une espèce de grosse boule aplatit en bas pour tenir reliée à sept gros tubes translucides et un autre tout petit tube opaque avec un embout qui ressemblait à un électrode. Ce n'était pas très esthétique mais ce n'était qu'un prototype.

"- Et comment marche t-elle cette merveille ? Demanda avec curiosité Asgore.

\- C-c'est simple ! J'ai conçu les tubes transparent pour qu'il puisse se connecter aux réceptacles des âmes pour en extraire l-leurs composants qui s-seront traités progressivement dans la machine pour être accueillit par vous puis qui sera finalement rediriger par le petit t-tube qui sera connecté à votre âme ! R-regardez !"

Sans qu'Asgore puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Alphys alla brancher sa machine aux six réceptacles d'âmes.

"- Attends Alphys ! Nous ne pouvons pas faire ça maintenant ! 

\- N-ne vous inquiétez pas ! Tant qu'une âme de m-monstre n'est pas connectée, la machine ne peut pas s'allumer même en actionnant le levier de dép..."

Pourtant si. La machine s'alluma dans un sifflement aiguë quand Alphys joint le geste à la parole en actionnant le levier. Pire. La machine s'emballa, commençant à pomper les âmes, les sortant de leur stase. Mais sans âme réceptrice, la machine se retrouva bloquer et commença à produire moultes fumées et étincelles inquiétantes. Alphys, surprise, ne bougea pas tout de suite.

"- ALPHYS, cria Asgore, ARRÊTE CETTE MACHINE !"

Mais il était trop tard, une demi-seconde trop tard. La machine explosa, laissant s'échapper les composants des âmes aux quatre vents...


	2. Patience

Patience prit difficilement une grande inspiration. Elle était allongée dans un endroit inconnu, sans bruit ni autres sensations. La petite fille était terrifiée par cet nouvel environnement. Que s'est il passé ? Où est-elle ? Qu'est ce qu'elle était... ?

Elle entrouvrit doucement les yeux. Tout était blanc, à l'infini. Patience finit par se redresser craintive. Elle était habillé d'une mignonne petite robe turquoise, de longue chaussettes blanches et des petits souliers noirs cirés. Ces vêtements lui étaient familiés...

Rien ne lui était encore arrivé et rien ne l'avait attaqué. Alors elle prit la décision de ne pas faire plus, de ne pas bouger. Elle resta assise, ses jambes ramenées contre son torse. Attendant...

_You are filled with patience_

* * *

"- Wouaf ! Wouaf !"

Doggo se réveilla en sursaut, prêt à enguirlander le rigolo qui avait osé l'interrompre pendant sa seule pause sieste dans son travail de garde. Il plissa les yeux pour essayer de déceler le moindre mouvement, étant dans l'impossibilité de voir tout ce qui ne bougeait. Un mouvement vibrant le renseigna sur son interlocuteur.

"- Lesser dog ! Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

\- Arf arf !

\- Quoi ?! Chef Undyne veut nous voir de toute urgence ? Guide moi !

\- Wouf !

\- Merci mon pote !"

Les deux gardes royaux partirent au pas de course vers waterfall. Doggo ne savait pas pourquoi la chef de la garde royale les convoquait à cette heure-ci, en temps normal elle attendait la fin de la journée pour faire son debriefing ! La situation devait être grave... peut être un autre humain... Assez tergiverser ! Doggo se concentra sur les mouvements de son ami, histoire de ne pas se prendre encore un arbre...

Effectivement l'heure était grave. Il n'avait jamais vu son capitaine avec une mine aussi sérieuse et dévastée. Undyne avait réunie toute son escouade - soit sept gardes officiels et deux squelettes qui sont chargés seulement de la surveillance - dans leur QG : la maison de Undyne.

"- Monstres, l'heure est grave. Mais avant de commencer, sachez que ce que je vais vous révéler relève du plus grand secret ! Il est interdit d'en parler à qui que ce soit. Clair ?!"

Tous hochèrent la tête, plus ou moins sérieux selon les personnalités.

"- Les âmes ont disparu. Selon la scientifique royale, elles ont dû fusionner au hasard avec des monstres pour se protéger. Notre mission est de retrouver ces monstres pour pouvoir récupérer les essences des âmes des humains. Clair ?!"

Ce coup-ci, personne ne prit la peine de répondre. Tout le monde avait commencé à paniquer dès la première phrase. C'était une vraie catastrophe. Dans la pagaille, Doggo cru entendre un "nos chances sont bien âme-ondries" mais personne de sain d'esprit ne ferait une blague dans cette situation !

Doggo se prit la tête entre les mains, il devait chercher dans tout l'underground six monstres que des âmes d'humains tortionnaires avaient choisi tout à fait au hasard... Quel bordel...


	3. Bravoure

Conan marchait depuis des heures dans un drôle d'univers entièrement blanc. Enfin... c'est à peu près le temps qu'il avait estimé grâce à son instinct dont il était si fier. Mais admettons le : il n'y avait rien. Rien de rien.

Agacé, le petit garçon gonfla les joues et décida - en dépit de ses habitudes - de s'asseoir au sol pour résumé sa situation et réfléchir à une solution. D'abord, il était tombé dans le monde des monstres, il avait réussi à s'en sortir grâce à ses cours de boxe et a une étrange magie qui le protégeait... Puis il s'était retrouvé dans un monde de neige... Puis...

Il se mordit la lèvre en repensant à sa mort. Il avait eut le temps d'y penser dans sa prison chez le roi, avec les autres... Attendez ! Si il était mort, est ce que ça voudrait dire qu'il était au paradis ? Si c'était le cas, c'était vraiment décevant...

Des bruits se firent entendre, des voix qui discutent ! Extatique, Conan s'allongea sur le sol - blanc - et y colla son oreille. Malheureusement, impossible de comprendre ce qu'elles disaient. Frustré, le petit garçon serra ses poings et frappa le sol.

Et miracle ! Une fissure apparue sous lui. D'abord surpris, il se figea un instant, puis esquissa un grand sourire. Oubliant la peur de tomber éternellement, Conan entreprit de briser le sol.

_You are filled with bravery_

* * *

Burgerpants haïssait son boulot. Particulièrement à cet instant présent quand il subissait les foudres de son horrible patron robot. Vraiment, il y a des fois il préférerait aller s'enterrer à Hotland plutôt que de venir travailler...

"- Burgerpants. Burgerpants ! Tu m'écoute quand je te parle, darling ?!"

Et cette voix... aiguë, nasiarde et robotique dans un mélange atroce qui lui brisait les tympans ! L'employé n'avait qu'une envie : hurler à la face de cette piètre starlette ce qu'il pensait de son idée de lui faire porter un costume ridicule de Burger... Il serra les dents et les poings, se retenant de toutes ses forces.

"- Et il va falloir augmenter ta vitesse de travail, reprit Mettaton, car elle est tout simplement ca-ta-stro-phi-que !

\- Peut être que...

\- Qu'est ce que tu viens de dire ?

\- J'ai dis. PEUT ÊTRE QUE SI VOUS ÉTIEZ MOINS INSUPPORTABLE IL Y AURAIT PLUS DE CLIENTS BOÎTE DE CONSERVE !"

Burgerpants ramena ses mains contre sa bouche, tout aussi stupéfait que le reste du hall qu'il est osé hausser le ton contre Mettaton et surtout d'avoir osé tenir ces propos. Il n'attendit pas que son patron réagisse, il prit la fuite, évitant le balayeur dégoulinant pour aller s'enfermer dans les toilettes du personnel.

"- Par le deltarune... Mais qu'est ce qui m'a pris ?! Qu'est ce qui m'a pris ?! Qu'est ce qui m'a pris ?! Je suis mort, foutu, enterré..."

Jamais il n'avait osé dire quoi que ce soit à qui que ce soit. Et là, quand il a vu le mépris dans les yeux du robot... Il a été pris d'une sorte de pulsion et avait fait preuve d'un courage insensé.

"- Calme toi Baz..., s'ordonna t-il, calme toi..."

Il ferma les yeux pour essayer de reprendre contenance mais au lieu du noir profond habituel, il vit un petit garçon humain frapper le sol. Immédiatement, il rouvrit les yeux en hurlant.

"- Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?! Non. Non... calme toi... c'est dans ta tête, une hallucination. Tout va bien."

Burgerpants referma les yeux une nouvelle fois avec appréhension mais rien ne vient, il se frotta alors les paupières, soulagé.

"- Quel trouillard !"

Le vendeur se figea. Ça n'était pas sa voix... Qui était là ? Il rouvrit avec lenteur les yeux pour retomber nez à nez avec l'enfant, qui l'inspectait sans gêne. Il perdit immédiatement toutes ses couleurs sous son pelage.

"- T-t-tu... tu...

\- Attends, s'écria Conan, tu peux me voir ?!

\- AAAAAAAAH !

\- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !"

Le premier réflexe du monstre fût de mettre un poing à l'humain face à lui.


	4. Intégrité

Marie était... effrayée. Elle ne comprenait pas tout ce qui s'était passé ni comment elle avait - semblait il - fait plus qu'un avec un monstre. Elle avait peur, certes, mais après une introspection, la jeune fille s'était rendue compte qu'elle était soulagée. Et ce, pour deux raisons : elle n'était plus enfermée dans son cylindre et le monstre qui était son hôte ne semblait pas hostile ou ne savait pas qu'elle était là.

Et ça la rassurait un peu. Elle savait pertinemment que les monstres étaient des êtres violents envers les humains, quel qu'il soit et qu'importe leurs actions. Marie frémit, se rapellant sa course effrénée jusqu'à et dans Waterfall.

Mais dans l'instant présent, elle pouvait apprécié la beauté du paysage, marchant doucement derrière son monstre attitré. Personne ne semblait pouvoir la voir, alors il n'y avait pas de quoi avoir peur.

_You are filled with integrity_

* * *

Monsterkid gambadait avec insouciance dans Waterfall comme à son habitude. Il faisait très attention où il mettait les pieds - enfin plus ou moins - en regardant partout autour de lui. Il était allait traîner près de la maison de son héroïne : la capitaine Undyne. Il avait réussi à comprendre quelques mots mais il avait été vite chassé, l'affaire était top-secret !

Ça l'avait drôlement excité ! Même une heure après ! Ça le faisait sautillait rien que d'y penser. Ça parlait d'humains et d'âmes. Oh ! Peut être qu'il y a un nouvel humain qu'ils allaient tous pouvoir retourner à la surface. Enfin pour Monsterkid c'était plus aller que retourner mais peut importe !

"- YOOOOOO ! C'est trooooop cool !"

Surexcité, il se mit à courir sur le grand pont. Riant sans retenu. Mais il se prit le pied dans une planches mal clouée et bascula en avant. Stupéfait, il n'eut aucun réflexe, même pas celui de crier. Il ferma les yeux, terrifié. Mais rien ne vint. Pas même la sensation de chute.

Doucement, il rouvrit les yeux et constata qu'il flottait au dessus du vide. Son âme avait prit une couleur de bleu profond. Paniqué, il se débattit et finit par se retourner pour voir son... sauveur ? Monsterkid ouvrit sa bouche en grand : c'était un autre enfant !


	5. Persévérance

Noah regarda avec exaspération son monstre attitré. Il l'ignorait clairement, essayant de lui faire croire qu'il ne la voyait pas. Mais elle n'était pas né de la dernière pluie, tout dans le comportement du monstre montrait que lui et seulement lui la voyait.

Quand elle s'était réveillée dans ce monde blanc. Noah avait tout de suite commencé à réfléchir sur sa situation pour trouver une solution logique. Déjà, elle avait déduit qu'il y avait eut un problème avec la machine où on avait mis son âme et celles de autres. Après cela, elle avait du mal à comprendre le pourquoi du comment et ça l'agaçait. Heureusement que l'espèce de poisson avait expliqué la situation à son monstre.

Alors maintenant que son hôte la snob de façon évidente, elle en était malade et au bord de la crise de nerfs. Elle avait besoin de réponse ! Alors quand le monstre monta dans sa chambre, elle décida de passer à l'action !

"- Hé. Hé. Hé. Je sais que tu me vois. Hein ? Tu m'entends hein. Pourquoi tu me réponds pas ? Hein pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Hé ! Hé ! Hé ! Réponds ! Réponds ! Réponds ! Hé ! Hé ! Hé !"

_You are filled with perseverance_

* * *

Sans se laissa tomber sur son matelas en désorde. Il était exténué ! Déjà il avait dû accompagner son frère jusque chez Undyne, à pieds ! Ce qui lui donnait le droit de pouvoir dormir au moins jusqu'au lendemain. Puis il y avait eut le discours d'Undyne, le retour (toujours à pieds) et maintenant une gamine s'amusait à le harceler...

Celle-ci flottait au dessus de lui, transperçant son crâne avec son bras fantomique. Et elle ne semblait pas être sur le point de s'arrêter...

"- Hé ! Hé ! Hé ! Hé !

\- C'est bon gamine, tu as gagné.

\- Ah ! Enfin ! Je commençais à croire que tu étais complètement idiot."

La petite prit un peu de hauteur, les bras croisés. Le squelette eut au moins la décence de se redresser pour s'asseoir.

"- Bon... Qu'est ce que tu es et qu'est ce que tu me veux, gamine ? Questionna Sans.

\- T'as rien écouté de ce qu'a dit le poisson ?! Je suis une âme d'humain collecté et je me suis échappé."

Sans sembla encore plus abattu pour une raison inconnue. Pendant ce long moment de silence, Noah réalisa quelque chose de crucial. Le squelette était conscient, non seulement de la situation mais aussi de sa présence. La conclusion logique était qu'il allait livrer Noah au roi, encore... Paniquée, elle sentit des larmes de terreur monter à ses yeux.

"- Hé gamine ! Calme toi !"

Elle releva brusquement la tête pour se retrouver nez à nez avec un squelette en larme lui aussi.


	6. Justice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /!\Évocation de suicide/!\
> 
> Passage balisé par des symboles

Un jeune garçon pleurait littéralement de rage, qu'avait il fait pour mériter ça ?! Se retrouver à coopérer avec un tel monstre ! Il avait envie de vomir, ou de cracher à la face du monstre, au choix.

Le pire était peut être qu'il voyait à travers les yeux de la bête. Il se sentait être le monstre qui l'avait froidement chassé comme un vulgaire lapin. Qui l'avait tué en somme.

Mais il ne se laisserait pas faire ! Il pousserait le monstre à sa mort ! Même si son âme doit finir brisée elle aussi.

_You are filled with justice_

* * *

Undyne se sentait nauséeuse depuis quelques heures. Elle avait très chaud aussi, ce qui n'était pas bon signe du tout. Elle avait bien essayé de se détendre en cuisinant mais le seul résultat est le désorde indescriptible qui régnait dans sa cuisine actuellement.

Peut être son état avait pour cause le stress accumulé des dernières heures. Les âmes qui s'étaient échappées... Étaient elles conscientes ? Avaient elles des souvenirs ? Avaient elles choisit avec qui elles avaient fusionné ?

Tellement de questions et si peu de réponses ! Ça avait le don de l'énerver ! D'un geste brusque, elle se releva de la chaise où elle s'était laissée tomber et sortit à grand pas. Undyne traversa à une vitesse folle Waterfall pour rendre visite à sa seule figure parentale : Gerson. Il était toujours de bon conseil !

Avant de rentrer telle une tornade dans l'antre du vieux monstre, Undyne se rapella les trois règles qu'il lui avait appris quand elle n'était encore qu'une enfant : avant de se présenter, se rhabiller, respirer un grand coup et ne pas hurler en entrant. Elle suivit donc les deux premiers conseils à la lettre et poussa la porte dans un grand mouvement de bras.

"- GERSON !"

Dommage pour la troisième règle... Heureusement, il semblerait que ce ne soit pas la première fois que cela arrive car la vieille tortue ne sursauta même pas.

"- Undyne, s'exclama t-il avec joie, ça faisait longtemps !

\- Desolé Gerson, j'avais beaucoup de travail...

\- Hm Hm... Alors pourquoi es tu venue cette fois ? Encore un problème avec Papyrus ?"

Undyne laissa passer un temps de silence, hésitant à tout raconter à sa figure paternelle. Mais après tout, le vieil homme avait vu des choses bien plus bizarres ! Elle pouvait lui faire confiance. Elle s'assit donc sur son tabouret attitré (trop petit à présent) et se mit à raconter tout ce qu'elle savait. Gerson laissa planer un silence pensif, essayant de se remémorer s'il avait déjà entendu une histoire pareille.

"- Il me semble... connaître quelques petites choses sur le sujet...

\- Vraiment ?! Raconte moi !

\- J'ai connu pendant la guerre un monstre qui avait fusionné avec l'âme d'un humain vaincu. L'humain ne pouvait pas prendre le pas sur son hôte, au risque de briser son âme fragilisé par sa mort, mais pouvait interagir avec le monstre. Parler dans son esprit d'abord, puis dans le monde réel, puis pouvoir le toucher... C'était vraiment étrange. Aucun d'entre nous ne pouvait voir l'humain, mais lui le voyait clairement. Il le décrivait comme un fantôme.

\- Comment ça ''d'abord'' ? Tout ne s'est pas déclenché de suite ?

\- Non, ça venait petit à petit. Malheureusement, le monstre est devenu fou et est mort sans qu'on puisse en savoir plus. Personne n'a osé retenter l'expérience, de peur de devenir fou. Plusieurs théories ont émergé, comme par exemple celle qui soutient que pour dompter et maîtriser l'âme avec laquelle on a fusionné il faut avoir un esprit solide et puissant. Ou son exact opposé : il vaut mieux laisser le plus de liberté à l'âme humaine pour ne pas devenir fou. Mais dis moi, pourquoi me dis tu tout ça ? Cela ne devrait il pas être secret ?p

\- Si mais... Je me sens tellement mal, je me suis dis que t'en parlais me ferait du bien...

\- Oh oh oh ! Toi tu nous fais une petite crise de stress ! Ferme les yeux et respire à fond, détends toi, je te fais une bonne camomille !"

Gerson disparu derrière un rideau qui séparait la cuisine du séjour. Undyne quant à elle obéit et commença à se détendre. C'était... bien. Vraiment bien. Enfin jusqu'à ce qu'elle se prenne un coup de poing droit dans l'estomac. Surprise, elle tomba à la renverse en gémissant. Mais pas le temps de réfléchir, elle bondit sur ses pieds et tenta d'invoquer une de ses lances pour se défendre, mais rien n'apparu.

Elle se trouvait dans un endroit totalement blanc, à l'infini, sans distinction entre le ciel et le sol. Seul tâche de couleur : la créature jaune qui se tenait devant elle. Un... un humain ?!

"- Toi, rugit celui-ci, crève !"

L'humain se jeta sur le monstre avec la ferme intention de le frapper à nouveau. Mais Undyne fût plus rapide et l'envoya voltiger un peu plus loin d'un bon coup de pied latéral. Encore choquée de ce qui se passait, et ce que cela impliquait, elle ne chargea pas.

"- Je te connais...

\- Oui tu me connais raclure ! Je suis l'innocent que tu as tué !

**/!\**

\- Quoi ?! Je ne t'ai pas tué punk ! Tu as été un lâche ! Tu t'es tiré dessus pour ne pas m'affronter !"

**/!\**

L'humain perdit brusquement toutes ses couleurs et les deux âmes furent pris d'un mal de crâne horrible qui les firent se plier en deux. Undyne tomba à genoux, terrassée par la sensation de brûlure qui lui transperçait les tempes.

"- Undyne... Undyne... Undyne !"

Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, elle était de retour chez Gerson. Ce dernier avait lâché le plateau où étaient posés les deux tasses de thé et la camomille qui se répandait à présent doucement à même le sol pour s'agenouiller près de sa protégée.

"- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?"


	7. Gentillesse

Luke avait ramené ses jambes contre son torse, les serrant de toutes ses forces pour se donner du courage. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait, ni où il était... Dès qu'il avait réussi à... ressusciter ? Il s'était empressé de se cacher sous le comptoir du bar de Snowdin. À intervalle régulière, une paire de jambes passait devant lui. Le monstre ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué.

Luke le savait, pour survivre dans l'underground, il fallait se faire discret. C'est comme ça qu'il avait réussi à aller plus loin que tous les autres... Mais il y avait un problème : il ne savait plus quoi faire ! Il ne pouvait pas tenter d'aller parler à Asgore pour rentrer chez lui, il se ferait capturer une nouvelle fois... Il n'avait même plus de corps ! Peut être pouvait il vivre parmi les monstres... des monstres gentils comme certains qu'il avait rencontré...

Pour passer le temps, Luke écouta les conversations des clients du bar. C'était... reposant. Ça lui rappelait le restaurant où il avait l'habitude d'aller quand il finissait l'école. De là où il était, il pouvait voir un bébé monstre qui jouait par terre avec une balle aux pieds de ses parents. Soudainement, la balle roula jusqu'à l'humain.

D'abord stupéfait et effrayé, Luke fixa le bébé. Mais celui-ci était concentré sur sa balle, maintenant hors de sa portée. Il tenta quelques pas mais il trébucha et tomba assis. Il reniflait, au bord des larmes.

Tout doucement, hésitant, Luke poussa légèrement la balle qui roula vers le monstre. Ravi, le bébé arrêta tout de suite sa moue et gazouilla de bonheur en renvoyant la balle. Amusé, Luke se mit à jouer avec lui.

_You are filled with kindness_

* * *

Grillby était très occupé. Son bar était bondé ce soir. Il n'avait pas eut une minute à lui depuis le début du service ! Mais cette agitation ne l'avait pas empêché de remarquer l'absence de son meilleur- ou pire - client : Sans. Il n'était pas venu de la journée, ce qui était une première ! Cela l'inquiétait un peu... peut-être était il malade ? Il irait voir les frères squelettes après son service. Mais pour l'instant, il avait des clients à compter ! En plus des habitués, des nouveaux clients, la garde royale de Snowdin était là aussi.

Il allait justement prendre leur commande quand il trébucha sur une balle. Heureusement, il réussit à se rattraper au comptoir. C'est là qu'il la remarqua : une jambe. Une petite jambe verte. Il s'accroupit pour inspecter le dessous de son comptoir. C'est là qu'il se retrouva nez à nez avec un enfant humain...

Le petit ouvrit la bouche pour crier mais plaqua juste à temps ses mains contre sa bouche pour étouffer le son. La seconde d'après, une bulle de magie protectrice entoura l'humain.

Vif, Grillby mit un petit coup dans la bulle pour faire rouler l'enfant un peu plus loin sous le comptoir et se releva comme si de rien n'était. Doggo, un des chiens de la garde royale remarqua que quelque chose n'allait pas, peut-être grâce à sa vision basé sur le mouvement...

"- Hé Grillby ! Ça va ?

\- ... Oui. Juste un couvert qui était tombé... que puis je vous servir... ?"

Tous lui commendèrent de quoi manger et boire et reprirent leur conversation. Le service se déroula sans autre incident. Et en fin de soirée, tous finirent par partir. Laissant le barman et l'humain seul.

Tout doucement, Grillby vient s'agenouiller près de la cachette de l'enfant.

"- Je ne vais pas te faire de mal... Je suis contre la chasse aux humains...

\- A-ah bon... pourquoi ?

\- Je suis plus... pour la coopération...

\- Moi aussi !"

Rassuré, Luke fit disparaître sa bulle protectrice et s'envola pour s'asseoir sur un tabouret du bar. Maintenant sortit de sa cachette, il pouvait observer le bar avec plus de libertés. C'était chaleureux, ça lui plaisait. Il se tourna timidement vers le propriétaire.

"- Alors... que va-t-on faire ? Demanda l'enfant.

\- Il faut déjà te cacher, sinon on va tous deux avoir des problèmes...

\- Hum... je... je crois que les autres ne peuvent pas me voir... enfin, le bébé ne pouvait pas me voir.

\- C'est un problème de moins..."

Un lourd silence s'installa alors. Tout deux mal à l'aise, le monstre et l'humain se fixèrent du regard. Finalement, Grillby se racla la gorge.

"- Veux tu tester tes capacités ? Ou essayer de manger ?

\- Je peux ?! Vos hamburgers ont l'air délicieux !"

Ravis, le barman disparut dans la cuisine pour préparer le meilleur hamburger qu'il est jamais fait.


End file.
